<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pond and Her Guard by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545693">The Pond and Her Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, F/F, F/M, Femslash Pairing, Fred Weasley Lives, Het pairings, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Slash pairing, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, the pond by the Burrow along with its guard, the old oak tree, have seen many aspects of various Weasley relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pond and Her Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts">articcat621</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Weasley Jumpers Fest. The prompt I chose had four pairing options (Fred/Hermione, Ginny/Luna, Percy/Oliver, and Victoire/Teddy) and normally I would've just picked one, but my muse loved the idea of working with all four pairings.</p><p>Prompt #O14: The best way to cool off on a hot summer day is to take a dip in the lake.</p><p>I cannot thank Squarepeg72, starrnobella, and xxDustNight88 enough for reading this over for me and making sure each little scene makes sense. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Oliver, what are you doing? Where are we going?”</p><p>It was hot, and Percy wanted to stay inside the Burrow and read. He didn’t want to be outside in the sticky heat. No matter how good Oliver looked without a shirt on.</p><p>“We’re going to the pond,” Oliver replied as he continued to make his way through the orchard that separated the Weasley home from their destination.</p><p>“Why? Everyone else but mum will be there,” Percy countered.</p><p>Oliver looked over his shoulder. “Did you not hear how quiet it was? Everyone but the two of us is gone. The twins are at the shop, and your mum took Ron and Ginny to Diagon with her.”</p><p>“You’re serious?” Percy raised an eyebrow. “We’ll have the pond to ourselves?”</p><p>“Yes,” Oliver replied with a wicked grin. Stepping out from between two apple trees, Oliver stopped and looked at the pond before them. “It’s just you, me, and the cool, calm water.”</p><p>Looking at the wizard standing next to him, Percy returned Oliver’s grin before gesturing towards the pond. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Oliver grasped Percy’s hand and led him over to the giant oak tree that stood watch over the water. Releasing his grip, Oliver peeled his tee-shirt over his head before dropping it to the ground next to the base of the tree.</p><p>Percy watched as Oliver continued to undress, unconsciously biting his lower lip. It was a habit he had picked up during his final year at Hogwarts, and it always seemed to set Oliver’s blood boiling.</p><p>“None of that,” Oliver told him as he reached out and used his thumb to pull his lip from between Percy’s pearly white teeth. Oliver then reached out to slide Percy’s glasses down his nose. “I want to cool off, not heat up.”</p><p>“But where’s the fun in that?” Percy replied cheekily.</p><p>Oliver shook his head. “Come here you,” he whispered as he pulled Percy close.</p><p>Percy willingly went into his lover’s arms and eagerly pressed his lips against Oliver’s. He groaned as he felt Oliver’s erection against his own swelling cock.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Oliver ordered, “Get out of those clothes and join me.” Oliver turned and walked the short distance to the water, his engorged cock bobbing as he moved. He sighed as he stepped into the cool water. “Hurry up, Perce. The water feels amazing.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Percy replied as he hurried to do as Oliver requested. He nearly tripped on his trousers in his haste, but kept himself upright with a hand against the trunk of the tree.</p><p>By the time Percy joined Oliver, the dark-haired wizard was chest-deep in the water. Percy echoed his lover’s earlier sigh as the cool water caressed his heated skin.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered as Oliver gathered him in his arms again.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Oliver replied, his voice equally as quiet. “Now, we can cool off.”</p><p>Pleasure was all Percy knew as Oliver kissed him and then wrapped a calloused hand around Percy’s hard cock.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione sighed as she settled in one of the shallow, shady areas of the Burrow’s pond. The cool water felt positively divine against her heated skin and helped to ease some of the tension in her lower back.</p><p>It was Sunday dinner at the Burrow, and all of the children wanted to swim in the pond before dinner, so Hermione offered to watch over them since Molly had refused her help in the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>“You need to stay off your feet,” the older Weasley witch chided. “That’s my next grandchild you’re carrying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione smiled as she rubbed a hand over her extended stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of thunder preceded giggles of a handful of blond and red-haired children and kept Hermione from replying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the older children asked, “Can we go to the pond, Maman?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly turned to the little blonde. “Who is going to take you, Victoire?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can,” Hermione offered. At Molly’s raised brow, Hermione added, “I promise to be careful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will send your husband after you just in case,” Molly said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, mum,” the brunette witch replied. “George waylaid him when we arrived,” she said before turning to the kids. “Everyone ready?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A chorus of yeses was the only response she received before the thundering herd hurried for the back door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay within my eyesight!” Hermione called after them.</em>
</p><p>A shadow blocking the sun behind her pulled Hermione from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw that Molly had been able to lure Fred from his conversation with his brother. She noticed that he had exchanged his jeans for a pair of hot pink swim trunks with Bludger balls and bats on them.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. No one could ever confuse her husband with his more reserved older brother.</p><p>“I see you found us.”</p><p>“I did,” he replied. “Where’s your wand?”</p><p>“With my clothes by the oak. I made sure to place a charm on the water’s surface first.”</p><p>He sat behind her, his legs bracketing her. He hissed. “Sweet Circe, the water’s cold.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled, “It feels wonderful to me.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked as he used his thumbs to gently work on a couple of knots in her back.</p><p>“I’m ready for this one to come out,” Hermione replied before moaning as one of the knots finally released.</p><p>“If there weren’t any little ones, I’d take you right here,” he moaned in her ear.</p><p>“Fred!” Hermione admonished as she smacked her husband’s arm.</p><p>“What? It’s true,” Fred replied with a shrug.</p><p>“This is how we got into this situation in the first place,” she reminded him. But Fred could hear the grin in her voice.</p><p>He smirked. “You moan so pretty though.”</p><p>“And you work my body so well,” she told him. “You know all the right places to make me moan.”</p><p>“Damn straight, I do.”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible.”</p><p>“And yet you still love me.”</p><p>“We will see how I feel once I’m in labour with this one,” she teased.</p>
<hr/><p>Quietly making her way through the dark orchard, Ginny hoped no one had seen her leave the Burrow. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, but their relationship was still so new, and Ginny wanted to enjoy the time the two of them had together before the news broke. Part of the other reason Ginny was slow to say anything is because she knew the news would shock many of her family. Only two people other than her new girlfriend knew that she was into women more so than men: her ex-fiancé and her best friend.</p><p>Harry had taken everything in stride when Ginny told him the truth. She still loved him and always would, but her heart lay elsewhere, and she didn’t want to lie to herself or him anymore. They parted amicably much to her mother’s chagrin. Now Harry was currently seeing Pansy, and Ginny could see that he was much more in love with the former Slytherin than he ever was with Ginny.</p><p>Hermione, on the other hand, just smirked when she found out, saying she had known all along. When Ginny asked why she didn’t say anything sooner, the brunette witch had told her that she knew Ginny wasn’t ready for others to know as she hadn’t fully admitted her feelings to herself.</p><p>“Hullo, Ginevra,” a soft voice said from in front of her.</p><p>Ginny looked for the source of the voice. Stepping around the giant oak tree, Ginny found her girlfriend waiting for her. She had already removed her shorts and shirt and was waiting for Ginny to join her for a midnight swim.</p><p>The redhead smiled. “Good evening, love.”</p><p>The blonde witch returned Ginny’s grin. “Come join me. The water feels lovely.”</p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Ginny peeled out of her clothes and down to her swimsuit. Putting her long, red hair into a bun, she stepped into the pond.</p><p>Once she was close enough, Ginny reached out and pulled the other witch closer. “I missed you, Lu,” she whispered.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Luna murmured back before she wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist and kissed her.</p><p>Ginny eagerly returned Luna’s kiss. She had just returned to England after a fortnight stint on the European continent with the Harpies. They had been playing a series of friendly matches as they prepared for the European Cup in less than a month.</p><p>Breaking their kiss, Ginny asked, “Any new creatures I should know about?”</p><p>Luna laughed. “No, no new creatures yet, but Papa said he has a couple of new leads on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”</p><p>“I hope they pan out.” Carding a hand through Luna’s long, blonde hair, she surprised Luna with her next words, “How do you feel about joining me in Berlin when we make it to the finals?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Luna asked with a raised brow, she knew Ginny’s previous worries even with her optimism in her team.</p><p>Ginny nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”</p><p>Luna replied by pressing her lips against Ginny’s.</p>
<hr/><p>“Teddy, what are you up to?” Victoire asked as she followed her boyfriend down to the family pond.</p><p>She had planned to play a round to pick-up Quidditch with her cousins, aunts, and uncles, but Teddy pulled her away from the crowd before she could join them for their weekly Sunday game.</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll enjoy it,” he replied before muttering under his breath, “or at least I hope you will.”</p><p>He wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was, and his words made Victoire bite her lower lip. She let him be as she knew he would tell her what was on his mind when he was ready. Victoire just hoped that it was sooner rather than later as his fidgeting was really starting to bug her.</p><p>Stopping by the giant oak tree that stood guard over the pond, Teddy toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks.</p><p>“Take your sandals off and let’s go sit on the end of the dock,” he said as he turned to face her. “The cool water will feel good in this heat.”</p><p>Victoire smiled as she quickly slipped her shoes off. “That sounds like a perfect idea.”</p><p>Grabbing her hand, Teddy led the way to the end of the dock. After Victoire’s first year at Hogwarts, she returned home to find that her grandfather had acquired a Muggle paddle boat and her grandfather along with her father, built a dock to tie it to. She could see that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred were out on the paddle boat, which made Victoire happy as she was always afraid she was going to end up in the water when she was in the little plastic boat.</p><p>Once they were both seated, Teddy placed his hands in his lap. Victoire noticed the fidgeting right away. Taking one of his hands in hers, she looked up at him.</p><p>She smiled softly. “Is everything okay, Teddy?”</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath and looked out over the pond as he slowly blew the breath back out. “Yes,” he replied, “I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“About...?” She prodded.</p><p>Teddy used his free hand to scratch at the back of his bright blue hair. Another nervous tick of his. “Well, this,” was all he said before he dug around in one of his pockets. When he pulled his hand out, she could tell he had something clenched in his fist. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”</p><p>Victoire gave Teddy an amused look, but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes, she did as he asked. She released his hand and cupped hers together before closing her eyes.</p><p>Seconds passed between them in silence before she felt something square settle in her palms.</p><p>“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”</p><p>When she did, Victoire glanced down. Her words caught in her throat as tears swam in her eyes. It was his mum’s engagement ring.</p><p>He said two words, “Marry me?”</p><p>Victoire only needed one to reply, “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>